D (Vampire Hunter D Movies)
|-|Bloodlust (2000)= |-|OVA (1985)= Summary D, also known as Vampire Hunter D (吸血鬼ハンター"D") is a dhampir, half vampire, half human who travels around the Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (It is generally regarded that D is his son, though this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of crossbreeding experiments performed by the Sacred Ancestor to halt the inevitable decline of the Nobility. Much like his Novel version, in the movies, D still wanders the world, searching for the Nobility and hunting them, believing that their time on earth is already over, and ordering a great amount of money depending on the job Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 8-C, higher in Full Vampire Form Name: D Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Dhampir, Vampire and Demon hunter Powers and Abilities: Vampire and Noble physiology, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3, scalling from other Nobles), Regeneration (At least Low-High, possibly Low-Godly, managed to regenerate from being impaled in the heart, scales to other nobles like Meier Link, who can regenerate after being cut in half on vertical, and Carmilla, who was regenerating her body from a mass of blood, and was alive even after losing it completely), Enhanced Senses (Can see ghosts, can hear beings even from large distances, Lefty can see through walls and sense beings hundreads os meters away), Regeneration Negation (At least Low-High, possibly Low-Godly, Nobles like Lee, Carmilla and Meier can't regenerate from his strikes, Carmilla, for example is capable of regenerating from a mass of blood, and managed to survive just as an non corporeal being, without a body, and even after losing said form, was still alive as a soul), Limited Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Perceived mutants approaching Doris' house from a distance), Sleep Manipulation (Put Doris to sleep by touching her shoulder), Information Analysis (Via Lefty), Fear Manipulation and Technology Manipulation (With Blue Pendant, can induce fear in mosters to the point that they ran away), Cloth Manipulation (Can manipulate his coat to avoid great falls), Transformation and Statistics Amplification (Can use his Full Vampire Form, which increases his stats), Heat Manipulation (His clash with Meier was generating heat, igniting their weapons, Absorption (Via Lefty, can send to a pocket dimension almost any type of attack and even absorb entire dimensions, this can also work as BFR), Resurrection (Via Lefty, can be resurrected by him even after being killed by a Holy Weapon), Non-Physical Interaction (Against Elemental Intangibility, can cut through fire and beings made of acid, can hurt ghosts, spirits, and even non corporeal astral projections like Carmilla's with nothing but regular attacks), Durability Negation (With his Longsword, can stab opponents comparable or even stronger than him without any effort, even when non serious), Telekinesis (In Full Vampire Form, managed to overpower Lee's Telekinesis with his own), Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation (People Bitten by Vampires are turned into Vampiric Zombies), likely Self-Sustenance (Type 1, was inside two different dimensions that likely don't have any oxygen, and was fine), Dimensional Travel (Managed to come back after being teleported to another dimension), Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Pocket Reality Manipulation in Full Vampire Form (Created a shield to avoid Carmilla's Lightning, overpowered her by spreading Darkness and warped her dimension in the process), Soul Manipulation (With Lefty, can suck the soul of his opponents, like Carmilla's), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (After being hit by his own sword thanks to a mutant, D wasn't affected again), Pain Manipulation (Even in pain after being stabbed by himself, he managed to block a mutant attack), Paralysis Inducement (Resisted being paralysed by Doris), Regeneration Negation (Stabed himself without purpose and managed to heal, even with his attacks being able to negate the Noble's Regeneration), Life Force Absorption (Resisted having his Life Force being absorbed by the Medusas), Sealing (Was sealed in an alternate dimension, yet, he could move and sliced through with a little help from Lefty), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Resisted Carmilla's Illusions and mind tricks at her castle), Electricity Manipulation (Was resisting Carmilla's Lightning) and his Sword has Resistance to Acid Manipulation (It can slice Night Clouds, which has corrosive effects) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Superior to, and casually defeated Golem, a building sized giant who should be this strong via sheer size. Defeated Magnus Lee, whose presence can produce many natural lightning bolts, stronger than Meier Link and was able to fight against Carmilla, whose death led her castle to fall down). Attacks with his Sword ignores durability to an extent (Despite being comparable in terms of power and physical stats to nobles like Lee, Meier and Carmilla, his attacks were able to effortlessly bypass their durability, one shoting them in the process, with the exception being other Noble weapons like Meier's Claws), higher in Full Vampire Form Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can casually move faster than the human eye, easily dodged arrows, far faster then mutants who are much faster than bullets from futuristic weaponry, ran from the catacombs of Lee's castle to one of the high towers in time to save Doris from Larmica), higher in Full Vampire Form Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Resisted being overpowered by Golem, a giant who should have this strength via sheer size) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Building Class, higher in Full Vampire Form Durability: At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Can endure hits from other Nobles like Magnus, Meier and Carmilla) , higher in Full Vampire Form Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range normally, up to tens of meters with Lefty and his own powers Standard Equipment: His Longsword, a Cyborg Horse and the Blue Pendant Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, a very talented and experienced hunter with thousands of years in field, fought the Nobility, who can craft FTL ships and high advanced tech, for years and sometimes was smarter then them in combat. Lefty is even older than him and helps D with his experience in battle Weaknesses: Can still be killed via Holy Weapons, as a Dhampir, D needs to bury himself once every some time since he's also weak against Sunlight. People in the movies believe that he can be killed by piercing his heart, however when Magnus Lee pierced D's heart, he didn't die Note: Not to be confused with his novel counterpart Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Movie Characters Category:Vampires Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8